A New Girl in Town
by Watanuki
Summary: Ghoon-Hahn and Kai thought they had enough trouble to deal with, and the appearance of an old rival is little cause for celebration. Chun-Ji Hyang is back in Korea, and she's ready to kick butt.
1. The Start

This is started right after the end of book 4. I don't have the books myself, so if I misspell anything, just ignore it. Lots of blood and violence. (me: I like that in a story.)

Edited version.

New Girl in Town

-wolfspar

Chapter 1

Jin stared at the signs posted up in a row (incredibly straight) and gaped at them. Kai was declaring war against the Yi Won; Ghoon-Hahn was not going to be happy. As Yeon-Joon and he gaped at the words, they didn't realize Kai's henchmen watching them a few feet away. Not until it was too late.

One grabbed Jin and slammed him against the wall, then letting him slump to the ground. He knelt down, and in a voice pitched several octaves high (…) he spoke.

"Well, well, lookie what we've got here boys." The other thugs laughed. They were all much larger and muscular then Jin or Yeon-Joon, and all of them looked dangerous. "If it isn't the little money bag of the Yi-Won bitches. What are you and your fairy doing here huh? Ya like the signs? You better make sure that asshole Ghoon-Hahn sees them." Sneering, he punched Jin in the nose, causing him to double over in pain, blood running down in torrents. "Or else things could get a whole lot uglier."

Suddenly, Jin felt rather than saw the thug go flying backwards from him. He looked up. A young teenager, about 16 or 17 stood above him, wearing a navy blue cap pulled low over his face and dark black hair, which was shoulder length and shaggy (just like that freak Jung-Woo's, Jin thought.). He wore a loose white tee over baggy black sweats and finger-less gloves. Tall and thin, he looked down at the fallen thug contemptuously and kicked his ribs, causing the thug to groan.

The other thugs rushed at him and Jin crawled over to Yeon-Joon, who was bleeding from his lip. Together, they watched as the stranger kicked the first opponent in the stomach, punched the second one in the throat, and gave the third a swift uppercut to the chin. All three of them lay groaning and moaning on the street.

Just then, the thug that had been beating up Jin jumped up and threw a punch at the stranger's head. But the stranger ducked and the punch caught only the brim of the cap. It flew off his head, and as he straightened up, they all saw his face.

Silence. Then…

"Holy Shit! That dude's a chick!" One beaten thug shouted. A brutal jab to his ribs cut him off.

Stunned, the thugs, Jeon-Wa, and Jin all stared at the girl. Now that her cap was off, they could all see that she had jet-black eyes and a really pretty face. Her hair fell elegantly into her eyes, giving her face a sort of shadow. In fact, now that they knew that she was a girl, she actually looked really hot.

The first thug clasped his hand to his head and groaned. "I can't believe we just got licked by a damn chick!" A second later, the girl punched his face.

Her voice grated harshly and coldly. "You had better believe it, baka, you and you shitting bitch friends. I hear you're from Kai's gang, right? Tell that fucking asshole to stay off this area from now on-its mine now."

Turning to Jin, she added in the same voice. "And you had better tell Ghoon-Hahn or whatever his name is the same thing fairy. I don't care if he's the head of some macho gang, he's got to respect territory lines."

She whirled around and stalked off, calling over her shoulder and the bemused teenagers behind her. "If I see your butts around here again, I'll give you more pain then hell. Believe me, Chun-Ji always keeps her promises." Satisfied that she had gotten in the final word, she left them, bemused and battered, puzzled that there was a new gangster-chick in town.

-End-


	2. The New Student

Chapter 2-the new student

Que-Min slumped in her desk as the bell rung at Pure Water High. Once again, Ghoon-Hahn had been giving her major headaches. Sometimes, she just wanted to throttle his fucking throat.

Beside her, Yang-Me bounced up and down excitedly, squeaking about the video and all the hot boys they would be filming. Que-Min just nodded her head as she stared off into space. Her feelings had been so confused lately.

"-and then we're gonna get some hot pics of Jung-Woo and your boyfriend, wots that cutie's name again?" She waited for an answer, but when there was no response, she reached over and tapped Que-Min's head. "Uh, Que-Min, are you still alive?"

"Wha-, sorry, what did you say Yang-Me?" Que-Min shook herself to clear her head. There was way too much stress in her life nowadays. It had been forever since she had beat anyone up; maybe she should go out that afternoon and see if the Dreckmess Gang was still in the neighborhood.

Yang-Me sighed exasperatedly. "Honestly Que-Min, sometimes, you are just so out of it, especially since that little snot Lin tried to get you. You should pull yourself back to reality girl. You're still filming Jung-Woo, remember?"

The teacher rapped the board for silence at that moment, so Que-Min never got a chance to answer, for which she was rather thankful. Jung-Woo had been at the top of her worries list, ever since he had rejected her. With a sigh, she sat up and pulled out a pencil and opened her chemistry text book.

Mr. Ryong cleared his throat however, then turned and whapped his pointer on the desk, achieving both a stunned silence and a broken stick in less than two seconds. Once again, he cleared his throat, though there was no need, and gestured toward the door.

"Class, we have a new student from Japan that just moved here. Please make her welcome."

Que-Min and the rest of the class looked on attentively as the door slid back and a tall, thin girl strode in. Her short black hair was tied back into a low ponytail and she looked as if she belonged in pants rather than a skirt and blouse judging by the way she walked. Nonetheless, Que-Min could not help but notice that she was extremely pretty, and behind her, several whistles sounded out from the male portion of the class.

"Everyone, this is Chun-Ji Hyang." The girl did not bow, but simply nodded her head at the class. "Please take a seat."

Chun-Ji walked up the row slowly, ignoring the stares, and stopped at the desk right in front of where Que-Min sat. Yeon-Wha, Que-Min's other boy-obsessed friend, quickly made room.

"Now will everyone please open your textbooks to page eighty-seven."

Thus, a new girl had come to class

"Que-Min, Que-Min, guess what? I got the most awesome pictures today! Wait till you see them at today's meeting!" Yeon-Wha was positively screaming now with excitement. Que-Min, still staring at her reviews, smiled at her friend's enthusiasm.

"Oh yeah, guess what? You know that new girl Que-Min, I think we should go talk to her, you know. With her looks and everything, we had better tell her which boys are ours so that she doesn't make a move on any of them. Not that she looks like the type that would, but we should make sure."

Que-Min didn't reply. A new reader had just sent her a review, someone by the name of Dragondeath7. Maybe it was the new girl.

At the silence that followed, Yeon-Wha grabbed Que-Min by the arm and all but dragged her out of the computer lab. She just barely had time to log out.

They found Chun-Ji in the cafeteria, making faces at the food in front of her. As the two girls approached, she smiled at them and motioned toward the empty seats around her.

Yeon-Wha sat down quickly in one of the chairs, yanking Que-Min down into another one. Pushing her hair behind her ears, she smiled.

"Hey, I'm Yeon-Wha, and she's Que-Min. Nice to meet you Chun-Ji."

"I prefer Chun."

"Okay then. Listen Chun, since you're new and everything, we thought-ouch! Fine Que-Min-_I_ thought that Ishould tell you that certain boys are off limits to anyone but the Pretty Boys Fan Club."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that." Chun grinned, "I'm not really into boys. They are all yours."

Yeon-Wha nodded her head. "Good, well, see you around."

They turned to leave, but as Que-Min walked away, Chun called out to her, "Hey, Que-Min is it? Your story Chun's Paradise is really good. I like the name by the way."

Que-Min motioned for Yeon-Wha to go without her, and sat down again. "You mean it? Thanks. Is your username Dragondeath7?"

"Yeah."

"It's really cool. Where'd you get it?"

A dark expression passed Chun's face, but a second later, it was gone and she smiled. "It was just some random thing I picked up from a book." Her voice was slightly troubled, and Que-Min felt that this was not really true. However she did not want to be nosy, so she just sat and stared at the ceiling. Wow, look at the little spitballs…

"Well, I guess I had better go then." Chun got up and walked out of the cafeteria, leaving Que-Min alone at the table. She was still staring at the ceiling.


	3. Breaking the News

Hope you like it.

News flash: I'll be in Taiwan for the month of December so be patient is I don't answer any questions until January.

Chapter 3-Breaking the News

A few blocks down, Ghoon-Hahn and his gang were skipping class-again. They lounged in the café, ignoring the fact that Yeon-Joon and Jin were attracting many stares from people who were apparently "disturbed" by their behavior. Ghoon-Hahn lit a cigarette and leaned back in his chair, thinking about the newest member of the Yi-Won: Jung-Woo. Sure, he could kick ass, but would he get in the way of Ghoon-Hahn and Que-Min?

Jin and Yeon-Joon were arguing about something sounding for the entire world like a squabbling couple. By leaning forward, he could catch some of the words.

"…you tell him, you're bigger…"

"…no, but…told you to tell him…"

"How do you know…wasn't telling you to…"

"…looked in your direction…"

"…still, I don't want to tell him…"

"Tell me what?" Jin and Yeon-Joon jumped and turned toward their boss. Both gulped. Finally, Jin spoke up.

"Er, boss, do you know a chick called Chun-Ji?"

Ghoon-Hahn searched his brain. The name sounded vaguely familiar…

"She's got black hair and black eyes and she's tall."

Something clicked. Chun-Ji…yeah, he had definitely seen her before. He had fought her before actually, over some territory in the east side of town. Third year in junior high, she had kicked ass back then. But he had won, though both had severe injuries. Yeah, he remembered her…

"Yeah, yeah-what about her?"

"Well, she told us to told you to stay off the Pure Water High neighborhood."

"Why? The little bitch didn't beat us in a fight, she's got no right to the claim."

Sheepishly, Yeon-Joon admitted that, "Actually boss, she did."

"WHAT!!" The café became deathly silent; Ghoon-Hahn grabbed both Jin and Yeon-Joon by the colars and pulled them both toward him across the table. His nose nearly touching theirs, he hissed under his breath. "What…do…you…mean…she…beat…you?"

Jin struggled for breath and tried without success to break free of Ghoon-Hahn's grip. "Hey-hey, listen boss, she didn't beat us, she beat some of Kai's gang who were beating us. She knows Kai too, apparently. Er, she said that you had to respect territory lines…"

"Cut the crap. If that slug is back, it means we've got double the amount of work in store for us. She's fast at taking territory."

"How do you know boss?"

Ghoon-Hahn released their collars and both collapsed on their chairs gasping for air. Red and Dar Jay looked expectantly at their boss. "Well?"

"You guys wouldn't know her; I fought her before the Yi-Won was formed. She used to hold a lot of territory in my third year of junior high, as much as I did. So I fought her for it. I won, barely, and both of us had to go to the hospital. She gave me broken legs that bitch. The next year, she moved to Japan so all the territory was up for the taking."

"Hmm, sounds like you guys are rivals."

"Shut your trap. We're going to have to take her down soon, before she gets cocky. Get ready for a shit-storm."

* * *

On the other side of town, Kai "the Blade" was being told the same thing, but unlike Ghoon-Hahn, he treated it like a joke.

"Ha! So she's back is she? And she can still kick ass like any boy can!"

The thugs that Chun-Ji had beaten nodded their heads and grimaced in pain. Two of them had broken ribs and one had a broken nose. "She said to keep of the Pure Water territory."

"Pssh, it's just like her; barely a week back and she's already gaining territory."

Like the Yi-Won, Kai's gang was also curious. "You know her boss?"

"I know her, I fought her in Japan a couple of times, didn't think I'd meet up with her here. She beat seven members of my Black Dragon yakuza single handed and she only had a sprained wrist. She's a demon; we've had our fair share of fights."

He laughed and looked at his arm where a three inch long scar raked across the surface.

"Damn, you know what they called her?"

"What boss?"

Kai leaned on the wall with one hand and sneered.

"They called her Dragondeath."


	4. Random Encounters

* * *

Chapter 4 

Chun-Ji pushed the door of her apartment open and threw her books onto a nearby chair. Once again, her mother was on a business trip, so she didn't have to worry about being caught fighting and being told all the "start acting like a girl" shit.

She stalked into her room and gratefully reached for her cargo pants, black tank, and army boots. Being in a skirt all day could really get on someone's nerves! You can't do anything in them; can't run, can't kick, can't even sit comfortably. How any girl could stand wearing them on the streets was beyond her. Especially with all the boys continuously checking out her legs; damn them. Now if it was Ghoon-Hahn…

'Stall it', she reminded herself, 'you have to put all those feelings behind you. Anyway, word is he's got a girlfriend. Right now, you have to get your territory back from that asshole Kai.'

Tossing her uniform into a laundry hamper, she grabbed her fingerless gloves and newsboy cap and slammed the apartment door shut behind her. The breeze blew her hair into her eyes, but she just jammed her cap on. Time to check out the neighborhood.

The Pure Water High neighborhood seemed to have stayed clear since her last fight; word must have gotten around pretty quickly, and with her reputation still in mind, it seemed that most gangs had decided to steer clear of anything that she deemed was hers. Most gangs.

She decided to move on to the territory right beside Pure Water High, a territory that she had nicknamed Prosperous because of the many people she had beaten within its boundaries; very prosperous indeed. Ever since she had moved to Japan, she had wondered about just which jacked-up gang would get the territory; word was, it was the Yi Won. Shit.

As she passed the invisible "gang territory boundary line", she noticed an immediate change in the mood. Something was not quite right, she could feel it, and something was going to happen. Sure enough, just seconds after the thought ran through her mind, a small noise caused her to turn around, barely in time to duck a flailing fist aimed straight for her face. It whistled over head and its owner doubled over in pain as she kicked out and caught him a bit higher then she had meant to. Whoops. Another kick to the back of his knees caused him to land flat on his ass while she pushed down on his stomach with her boots.

"You're Yi Won crap aren't you?"

The gangster, a spiky haired teen wearing a red tank, struggled to answer as she bore down hard on his gut. She bent down and punched him in the nose, yelling at his face.

"Answer me!"

"Y-yes…"

Another punch. "Yes what?"

"Yes I am from the Yi Won."

"Hmmph." Chun removed her boot and stared down the narrow street. Dusk was falling quickly, and the shadows darkened the dark corners of the road. The gangster, Red she remembered, was still gasping for breath, but a sly smile spread slowly across his face.

"You bitch; the boss knew you'd fall for it."

"What?!"

Even as she shouted, seven others stepped out from a corner just down the street: a blond, Yeon-Joon the fairy-boy, Dar Jay, and ten others that might have been hired thugs. Sudden realization dawned on Chun as she kicked Red in the ribs. "You asshole, you're just the bait aren't you? This is a trap isn't it?"

Red just grinned.

"Damn you all to Hell!"

Seven of the new arrivals launched themselves at Chun, each from a different angle. She whipped around with her foot and caught the blond high in the cheek, then hook-kicked and hit Dar Jay in the shoulder. To four others, she landed many punches, drawing fountains of blood. Yeon-Joon, however, managed to get past and landed a numbing blow to her neck. It was enough to cause her to keel over.

Red had recovered by now; he attempted to punch her in the stomach, but Chun rolled out of the way and his hand collided with the sidewalk. He screamed in pain, blood dripping down his knuckles.

Chun's agility was her second strength; she moved like a ghost, weaving in and out of the shadows, landing a blow there, tripping a thug here. Even with the odds against her, she could still hold her best against them, but not for long. Eventually, she started slowing down out of exhaustion, her blows weaker, and her moves slower. She stood alone, which meant there was no one to relieve her exhaustion, while in the case of the Yi-Won, if one fell, two of the hired thugs would take his place. Finally, Dar Jay caught her in the ribs, and with a crack of bones, she hit the wall with her head and slid unmoving to the ground.

As the thugs closed in around her, she dimly saw other figures running up to her, stopping to lay about with a stunning array of kicks and punches. Gangster after gangster fell to the ground, adding to the number that she had already beaten. At last, the last one slumped to the ground.

There were four figures standing above her, and in the dim light, she could not make out much of their shadow-covered faces. Then a familiar voice sounded out from the figure at the far right.

"No way, is that you Chun?"

The figure stepped forward into the light, and Chun's beaten face slowly pulled into a grin. She knew who this blond girl was. Chun accepted the hand offered to her and pulled herself up to face the chick.

"Hey Tae!" Tae smiled back.

"You're back finally; it took you long enough."

"A hell of a long time." Another figure stepped forward and Chun recognized him as the model Kun Kang. She replied sardonically, "Nice to see you too Kun. And where's our buddy Ga-Woon?"

"Right here." Ga-Woon Kim stepped forward, dragging another boy with him. "And somehow, Tai and I are an item, thanks to a crazy mix-up she pulled Jung-Woo into. Ain't that right, pretty boy?" Jung-Woo purposely pried Ga-Woon's fingers off his arm and knodded.

"Nice to see you all again, never would have thought you'd all come together though." Chun tested her limbs, checking that nothing was broken. "Some coincidence that you all turned up just as I was being pulverized by these turds."

"Not really; Min-Ryoung and his gang challenged us to a game of basketball in the park two blocks down. Turns out we need a fifth man, that's why we saved your hide-Ow! Just joking Chun-Ouch!"

Ga-Woon sprinted down the street, with Chun right behind him, whacking his head with her cap, and three laughing friends right behind.

* * *

Ghoon-Hahn surveyed the damage and spat bitterly at his gang members stretched out on the street. This was going to be tougher than he thought. 


	5. Basketball and Bets

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Enjoy this chapter. Warning: all who puke at disgusting stuff, don't read this section-someone has to eat…haha, you have to read to find out!

Chapter 5-Of Basketball and Bets

The park was exactly as Chun had remembered it: basketball courts with chain link fences, soccer fields, trees, and dominated by teens. They had long since chased out all civilians, as the park was the perfects place for pick-up games that often turned a little-inappropriate.

Min-Ryoung was already waiting at one of the courts, he and four others. Chun recognized him immediately from his gelled blonde hair which he had slicked back. He wore a cap backwards perched crookedly on his head and chains around his neck-a regular hip-hop wannabe. Disgusting.

Min-Ryoung also recognized her, as his eyes narrowed when Chun and her friends approached. They had a history of hatred, ever since she had beaten him in front of a big time gang leader. Even after five years, the hatred still burned strong, and he did nothing to hide the fact.

"So you decided to come back huh? Now we all have to deal with your ass."

Chun responded coldly, "Yeah? Well, I'm not exactly pleased at seeing your shit again Min. What's up with the other guys huh? Now you have to have your lackeys do your dirty work? What's the matter-can't play one on one?"

A crowd of teenagers had already begun to gather at the fence surrounding the court, immediately recognizing a challenge. It was always worthwhile to stick around for these types of games, something always happened at the end.

Ga-Woon could see where this was going. "Hey Min, lets start the game. Which side of the court do you w-"

"Stay out of this; its personal." Min stepped forward until he stood three feet away from Chun. "I can still play one on one, and I could still beat your little fucking face too. So how about we call of the teams and make this me against you? First to ten, winner gets to make the other do whatever they want."

Chun grabbed the ball and started dribbling. Looking up, she caught his eye, "Fine by me baka." And then she was off, sprinting down the length of the court. Tae and the others had long since moved off the court; they were not about to get involved with any of Chun's battles. They knew from experience that she preferred to work alone. As one, all eyes followed the two combatants as Min ran after Chun, trying to catch up with her. She dribbled in for a lay-up and shot. Two-zip.

Grinning she thrust the basketball at Min's chest and said mockingly, "Still think you can beat me?"

Min feinted to the left and then dribbled to the right, trying to pass Chun. She followed him, and suddenly, he turned and shot. The ball sailed through the air and the net swished as it passed through. Three-two.

Chun caught it and smiled grimly. So he went for the long range shots. Okay-well, see how he likes this. She dribbled forwards as if she was going to go in for another lay-up, then turned and dribbled around him and shot above his head. His hand blocked it-unfortunately, he had the height advantage-but she caught it as it came down and shot again. Of balance, Min did not recover fast enough and the ball sailed home. Five-three.

Min grabbed the ball angrily and came up for another long range shot, but Chun, anticipating what he would do, jumped up and smashed the ball to the ground. But ran after it as it rolled, but Chun, the faster runner, got there first and spun around. Min moved to block her and she feinted to the left then the right, then to the left and as Min moved to the right to block what he thought was her next move, she broke free. She dribbled in and shot. Seven-three.

Desperate that she was not going to triumph, Min-Ryoung clenched his teeth and as Chun moved to the defensive, he pushed her away from him and shot. In these pick-up games, no one had any regard for rules. Six-seven.

The crowd was tense now. Either Chun could end the game with a three-pointer, or Min could end it with two shots. All attention was focused on the two as they faced off.

Chun was aware of how close she was to victory. Just one more shot and she would win. But now, Min was past caring about rules. He would do anything to get her out of the game, therefore sealing the victory for him. And that meant she would have to get him first.

She dribbled to the right, deliberately opening her defense. Min fell for it. He lunged for the ball, but at the last second, Chun twisted away and shot the ball for the game point. Slowly it sailed through the air. Slowly it circled the rim once. And it fell in. Game.

Chun turned around, and received a punch in her nose. Reeling back, blood dripping down her face, she fell back into a fighting stance. She had known Min would not accept defeat readily. She kicked out and caught him high on the chest, sending him back, and followed with a punch to the stomach. He lay winded on the cement. Her eyes scanned her surroundings thoughtfully as she spoke out her thoughts, "Now what should I do with you?"

Her eyes lit up on a pile of dog shit.

Twenty minutes later, after the Chun, her friends, and the crowd had left, Min-Ryoung sat spitting out the shit that Chun had forced down his mouth. It was just like her to humiliate him like that, and this time, she had gone to far. Spitting out the last of the crap, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. Putting the speaker up to his mouth, he said quietly.

"Hey, is this Kai, yeah-listen…there's someone I need to have taken care of. Her name's Chun-Ji. Yeah? Really-you know her? Yeah…thanks." He turned the phone off. That bitch was really going to get it this time.

Kai turned off his phone and turned to his gang. "Well boys, its time for a little reunion with an old acquaintance of mine. Listen for my call later." The black car sped off into the night.


	6. Discoveries

Eh…so sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy with school (screw that frikin' thing) and homework and my mind has been either busy or blank depending on my day. One of my reviewers wanted this explained: Ghoon-Hahn is the leader of the Yi Won gang. He's got a crush on Que-Min and has a major thing against Jung-Woo.

Enjoy!

Chapter 6

Yeon-Wha marched up to Chun's desk indignantly, stopping right in front of her and bending down so they were eye to eye. Her eye's flashed angrily.

"I thought you said you'd stay away from Pretty Boy Fan Club boys, Chun."

Chun looked up from her math problems and glanced coolly at Yeon-Wha, and in a level voice replied, "I did."

"Then why did Yang-Me see you, Ga-Woon, Kun, and Jung-Woo at the park together?"

"Oh that." Chun laughed softly, "Ga-Woon and Kun have been my friends since I was in middle school and so has Jung-Woo. But don't worry; I'm not making a move on any of them. Besides, Ga-Woon's got a girlfriend." She flipped her pencil and went back to work.

"You've known them that long?" Yeon-Wha's mind started working furiously. If Chun knew those three so well, she would be able to talk to them more often than any of them, and who knew when that would come in handy. She made her decision at once.

"Okay, tell you what, you are now officially a member of the Pretty Boys Fan Club!"

"What the fu..?" Chun jerked her head up in surprise. "Wait a second, I really don't want a part in your clu…"

"Too late," Yeon-Wha giggled and flounced off. "Meeting after school in the picnic area, see you there."

Chun-Ji sighed exasperatedly and hit her head on her desk.

Kai's thugs were gathered at a cyber café when the call came. One of them plunged his hand into his pocket, flipped the cell phone open, and motioned the other's to listen.

"Yeah…tonight? Are you sure boss? Well, she has to go for that territory some time or later…why don't we wait…what? Ghoon-Hahn's gang's already made a move on her? That's crap…and she beat them? Fourteen! What the hell…Kai, she's a demon…wouldn't it be better just to let them do the dirty work?"

At this point, Kai's voice exploded from the phone, causing the thug to hold it two feet away from his ear.

"YOU BASTARD, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT WOULD DO? THEY WOULD GET ALL THE TERRITORY AND THE REVENGE. WE'RE GOING TO TAKE HER DOWN TONIGHT SO YOU HAD BETTER TELL THE WHOLE GANG!"

"O-okay boss, but I think they already heard you." He snapped the phone shut and the rest of the gang nodded.

"Everyone, please welcome our newest member of the Pretty Boys Fan Club."

Yeon-Wha dragged Chun forward to the table and the other members. Chun noticed that Que-Min was there too. 'That's weird, I didn't think she'd be in this too.'

"So tell us Chun-Ji, who is Ga-Woon's secret girlfriend anyway?" Yang-Me was looking at her expectantly. "We've go to punish her for keeping Ga-Woon all to herself."

The other's laughed. "Yeah, we've all got to share the goodies!" "One's too much for any girl." "How could she hog our pretty boy?"

"Well?"

"Uh…" Chun hesitated. She really didn't want to spill the beans on Tae. "She's…uh, a relative of Jung-Woo's."

A concerted gasp went up from the group. "Really? Oooooooh, that's interesting! So Jung's sort of connected to Ga-Woon is he." snigger "That's so cool!"

Chun just sighed.

For the next hour, Chun sat there listening to the ramblings of Yeon-Wha, the excited update on photos by Yang-Me, the progress of some show, and the general giggles from the group. She glanced at the watch for what seemed like the thousandth time, and was relieved to see that the little numbers finally read five o'clock. Pasting a smile on her face, she burst out in an equally phony voice.

"Well, well…will you look at the time! Guess I had better be leaving."

She turned to go, and stopped in her tracks.

Ghoon-Hahn was waiting at the gate, and as he caught sight of her, he scowled. Behind her, all of the girls except for Que-Min gasped in excitement. "Oooooh, Que-Min, your hotty boyfriend is here!"

'Boyfriend!'

"You don't look half as tough in a skirt Chun. In fact, you actually look like a girl. You should learn to act like one."

Yeon-Wha's eyes widened, "You know him too Chun…"

"Will you shut up!" Ghoon-Hahn crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. "It's about time we had a proper face off. Tonight-eight o'clock at the district borderline. Winner takes all."

"You son of a bitch, your thugs couldn't beat a turdball."

"That's why its going to be you against me." Ghoon-Hahn's eye's narrowed. "Or are you too scared?"

The taunt hit Chun full force and she restrained herself from tackling his then and there. "I'll be there."

She left the school yard and walked in the lengthening shadows, and behind her, the Pretty Boys Fan Club became silent for the first time that day. Que-Min gaped in amazement. Chun…Ghoon-Hahn…fight? There was no way...unless... She gasped. Was Chun like her? Was she a gangster? Her thoughts were interrupted by Ghoon-Hahn's harsh voice.

"Hey you, slug. You stay away from her, you hear? Don't go getting friendly with that asshole."

What did those two have against each other?


	7. When the Tides Meet

So sorry, so sorry, I'll update sooner-just don't kill me! And what is GetBacker's Ban? I've been hooked on Juvenile Orion and its crap that they don't have it on this sight. Shiba Sempai is the best!

Chapter 7-When the Tides Meet

Chun scuffed the pavement impatiently, glancing at her watch, and fiddling with the hem of her Juvenile Orion t-shirt (see, it's an obsession) and wondering exactly where the hell Ghoon-Hahn was. He was late, AGAIN, and as usual, Chun did not like to be kept waiting.

Her watch now read ten past eight and the sun had set, leaving dark night shadows lingering in between the dull street lights. The district borderline was a very remote place, where most of the civilians living there were too old to even care if there was a fight right outside their window. It was a perfect setting to have a face-off; nobody had to worry about the police arriving to break things up. And then, out of the corner of her eye, Chun saw him approach slowly, Dar Jay and Jin trailing behind him. They stopped about ten feet away from her current position and Ghoon-Hahn walked forward alone. Silence.

Chun pulled herself up from her slouch and stood relaxed with her arms crossed, glaring coldly at her enemy. And to think that she had actually liked this jackass once. She still hated herself for that.

Ghoon-Hahn put on a bored expression and turned to his followers, "You stay out of this, you hear? This is between the bitch and me." He turned halfway back, watching Chun closely, waiting for her to move. Chun did the same.

The tension was broken as Ghoon-Hahn launched himself forward, fist drawn back, aiming for Chun's head, his lips pulled back in a menacing sneer. But Chun rolled out of the way, her hand scraping the cement as she did so. Ghoon-Hahn landed cat-like and spun around, quickly regaining his balance. He moved to the right, and then swerved at her left, kicking out high…and once again Chun dodged away nimbly. Her plan was simple-she would tire him out and then strike when he was unaware. After all, it had worked three years ago.

After a few more minutes, Ghoon-Hahn was quickly getting annoyed. "Stop running away you coward!" Enraged, he slowly drove Chun towards the opening of an alley until they were standing in it. His thugs blocked the entrance, and Chun realized that she was trapped. The alley ended in a dead end, and the only way out was blocked by Ghoon-Hahn and his allies. There was no other choice but to fight physically.

She brought up her arm to ward off the next punch, twisting around swiftly until she had his arm behind his back and she jerked upwards. Ghoon-Hahn breathed in sharply in pain…and then through her over his shoulder. Chun yelped in surprise and tumbled into a stack of crates in the alley corner, completely winded. She curled up defensively as Ghoon-Hahn's boots collided with her ribs, her head, her shoulder, and she felt something crack. But she caught his foot as it swung at her again, and using it as a support, hauled herself back up, while at the same time pulling Ghoon-Hahn off balance. He stumbled forward and she kicked, connecting with his stomach as he reeled back. From there, it was a startling array of punches to his face.

The fight became bloodier as Ghoon-Hahn seized a piece of wood and lashed out at her face. Chun felt it scratch against her cheek, and blood immediately oozed out. She too seized a stick, holding it defensively like a sword in front of her. They parried slash for slash, stroke for stroke; she hit his shoulder and his slammed into her thigh. Both broke away panting, but neither was eager to give up. Neither of them would until they had won.

Kai watched quietly from behind a nearby wall. His mouth quirked up into a sly grin as he watched Chun and Ghoon-Hahn fight. Surprisingly, the hatred that he had felt towards the girl had somehow transformed itself into another feeling. After all, she was hot and spirited. Smiling, he moved towards the two thugs stationed at the entrance of the alleyway.

Ghoon-Hahn was enraged-Chun was too fast, even when she was wounded. Most times, he would bring the stick slamming down only to slice through air as she whirled away and hit him from behind. And no matter how many times he had her trapped against a corner, she always managed to escape. His shoulder throbbed where Chun had dislocated it, but he ignored the pain and fixed his eyes on her.

Chun too, was mad-mad that she was not strong enough to beat him, mad that he even existed, and most of all, mad at the pain that she was feeling in her body. Pain was nothing, she had taught herself, and pain was a roadblock on the way to victory. It only misdirected her concentration as she struggled to out-maneuver Ghoon-Hahn. He was stronger, and although she was faster, he was harder to knock down. She cursed and launched herself at him again.

A backslash slammed her into the alley wall and she slumped to the ground, feeling her head. When she pulled her hand away, it was red with blood. She looked, preparing herself for the next blow, but what she saw surprised her so much, she dropped her guard.

Kai stood alone in front of Ghoon-Hahn; Dar Jay and Jin were stretched out unconscious in front of the alleyway. The two boys faced each other, Ghoon-Hahn with a look of malice, and Kai with a nonchalant expression etched on his features.

"You stay out of this you bastard, I got to her first, and I'll finish it."

Kai stepped forward until he was nose to nose with Ghoon-Hahn. "Ah, you got to her first, but I'm afraid I'm the one who is going to finish it, and not at all in the way that you think."

He turned and walked slowly toward Chun, who looked up with disdain and spit blood at his boots.

"You fucking turd, I'll beat the shit out of you too."

To Ghoon-Hahn and Chun's surprise, Kai laughed out, but not in an altogether happy way. Bending down and still smiling, he grabbed Chun around the neck and pulled her up. He pushed her against the wall, leaving one hand on her throat as he closed the distance between them. She gasped for breath as he lowered his face next to hers.

And then she felt his lips meet hers.


	8. Betrayal

gasp I finally read the fifth book! Yes! And Kai got what he deserved, but he was taken down so easily…too easily. Ah well, a good ending to a good series…now onto JO!

Chapter 8-Betrayal

Chun's eyes flew wide open as Kai pressed against her. For one second she stared in shock and amazement, the next moment she had shoved him back violently, kicking out at him in anger.

"What the fucking hell do you think you're doing!"

Kai laughed softly, easily sidestepping the kick. Turning away, he strode boldly toward the alley entrance, where Ghoon-Hahn still stood open mouthed. He ignored Chun, and turned instead to face his second nemesis.

"Don't forget, by the sea…you're punishment shall come." (And just for good measure, he added an evil chuckle…-;) Pushing past him, Kai sauntered into the night, a small smile lingering on his lips.

Chun spat disgustedly onto the sidewalk…he had kissed her! Of all the shit in the world, this had happened! Blrrggh. She scrubbed at her lips…contaminated for life. Only then did she notice the searing pain that racked her body. It was if her whole body was on fire, burning without the mercy of death. She staggered past Ghoon-Hahn, who was supporting himself on the wall of the alley, suffering in equal pain. The damage that they had done to each other was beyond what they had both suffered in junior high. Their blows were stronger now, their motives greater, they had been more determined. Too determined.

She limped into the streets, leaning heavily on the walls, struggling to keep conscious. The pain was overtaking her, black spots were dancing before her eyes. At last, unable to keep herself up, she fell towards the cement, and as she hit the ground, before she blacked out, she tasted the metallic tang of blood.

Kai's gang gaped as their leader made his way back to them. He was smiling, unpleasantly smiling with one of his sneering grin sort of smiles. It was quite unnerving.

One of his gang tried to reason some sense into his boss. "Kai, what the hell do you think you were doing! You kissed Dragondeath, damn it!"

"Yeah, and what if I did. She's hot." Kai grinned and lounged against the door of the car, pulling a cigarette from his pocket. "I couldn't help myself."

His gang continued to stare in disbelief. "But boss, we're talking about a chick that beat the shit out of seven yakuza asses. Not to mention what she did to Ghoon-Hahn."

Their boss flicked his middle finger up. "So what? Any asshole could beat up that turd. It's just a matter of time before I do it myself. Now let's go, I've got better things to do than hanging around this crap town."

The car zoomed off into the night.

Chun sensed the bright lights of the hospital room before she opened her eyes, and yet when she did, the lights nearly blinded her. Painfully, she sat up. Her body ached, and her ribs felt broken. Running her fingers over the back of her head, she felt a jagged scar beneath her hair. She was dressed in a hospital robe, and her arms were wrapped in bandages. Spotting her clothes on a nearby table, she limped over and changed.

Opening the door to her room, she looked out into the long gleaming hallway. In a chair beside her door sat none other than Tae, Ga-Woon, and Kun. She waved feebly at them.

"Hey guys."

Tae jumped up immediately and hugged Chun, nearly crushing her already injured ribs. "Oh good, you're up. I was so worried about you…you were all beat up and bloody when the old couple found you. What happened?"

"I had a run-in with the stupid fuckface Ghoon-Hahn."

Tae shook her head reprovingly. "I keep telling you not to fight. That's what I keep telling Jung-Woo, but he doesn't listen either. Actually, the reason we're here is that Jung also managed to land himself in the hospital and now…"

"What!"

Chun grabbed Tae by her shoulders. "How did Jung Woo land himself here too?"

"You wouldn't believe it, but Kanashe Kai's gang got to him and Ghoon-Hahn. Beat him up pretty good too, they got almost all of the Yi-Won while you were out of it."

"Wha…what the crap is Jung doing with Ghoon-hahn?"

"Well…"

"He knows that that jack ass is my enemy…how could he join his side?"

"Chun…"

"Where is he Tae, where is that bitch!"

Not waiting for an answer, Chun stormed off angrily despite her wounds, furious at the fact that her friend had betrayed her.

Jung-Woo looked up from his cola as the door to his ward slammed open. Chun stormed in, and he barely had time to open his mouth before she slapped him across the side of his face. Her eyes were burning and her teeth clenched together.

"How could you do this to me?"

Jung looked up at her puzzled. Chun slapped him again, this time sobs choking her voice. "How could you Jung?" She raised her hand to hit him again, then dropped it and turned away. Her shoulders shook as her tears hit the floor. 'Damn, why am I crying?' she thought. It had been years since she had cried. Ignoring it, she whispered softly, but Jung Woo could hear her.

"Why…I…how could you join Ghoon-Hahn…that bitch…Jung…"

She turned. Jung-Woo gasped when he caught a glimpse of her tear stained face. Chun never cried…never. "Chun…I-I'm sorry…it just happened…"

"Don't give me that shit! It didn't just happen…you joined him Jung, you became friends with him! You befriended my enemy…"

She looked him, sorrow and anger, frustration and hurt in her eyes. She choked out the last words.

"And I…I thought you were my friend."

With that, she turned and ran out of the room.

"Chun…Chun wait!" Jung-Woo stared at the open door, and lowered his head silently and started to cry.


	9. ChunJi meets ShinKen

Okay…so everyone's been begging me to write the next chapter, to update soon, and all that stuff. So here it is…I have updated. And seeing as I don't know how long this is going to be going…I'll either finish it soon or stop it because of my other story and the website that my friends and I have set up. There's not much up yet due to tech. problems, but it'll get better. So anyway…don't bug me too much about updating in the future or else I will personally get my good friends (and fellow assassins, murderers, pirates, writers, artists, and rulers of mordor) to hunt you down using our employed demon spies and shove pink dresses up your mouth while making you sing the numa numa song. Jk…however, if you do piss me off…my friends and I own about ten different assorted weapons between us…so…

Courtesy of Nanaki, his character Shin-Ken will be appearing in my story. If you have read his story, you will notice that these two stories run sort of parallel to each other. So read both. However, currently, his story is not up due to some minor problems…but it will be up soon I hope.

Anyways…enjoy the story!

Chapter 9-Chun meets Shin Ken

Chun ran out of the hospital, trying to stop the tears rolling down her face. 'Why am I crying? Stop crying…you're weak if you cry…stop crying you ass!' She firmly brushed away her tears and banged her fist into the rock wall, watching the small current of blood flowing down between her knuckles. Pain felt good, she thought, pain…it's what she deserved.

Just then, she felt someone brush up against her, one hand gripping her arm, the other circling her waist, pulling her in. Someone with tobacco smelling breath lowered his face next to her ear and whispered softly, "Hey hottie."

She whirled around, dealing the offender a sharp snap to the wrist and a sudden kick to the ribs. "I'm in no mood to have asses like you try to pick me up."

The teenage groaned in pain, rubbing his wrist. The others behind him called out, mocking him. Great…another stupid gang was onto her again. Why was it that she always ran into one or another every other week? This gang was pretty ditzy too; if they had recognized who she was, they wouldn't have gone within a fifty foot radius of her.

Another guy grinned and jumped forward until he was two inches away from her. He stood there, checking her out.

"You're a tough babe huh? Well, I've met others like you, though they sure weren't as hot."

He reached forward and tried to grab her. However, at this point, Chun was already maddened beyond sanity (literally) and her paper thin patience had evaporated. She screeched like a mad animal and went into a spinning roundhouse, yelling at the thug.

"Hands off my ass fuck-face!"

The kick caught the boy high in the chest and sent him spinning out of the alley. He looked up at her, furious.

"Get that chick!"

All at once, several gangsters launched themselves at Chun; it was a simple matter just to duck. The witless jackasses crashed into each other and lay stunned on the ground. Chun herself took that time to gather up her balance, and promptly delivered several punches that knocked the standing teens off their feet. She was completely ignoring her still throbbing arms; she had not removed the bandages either, so her overall image was pretty scary. A few feet away, a small crowd had gathered.

Suddenly, a blur swept by her, dressed in school uniform. It was a boy, probably a year older than she was, with casual golden eyes and dark blue hair. He took down a thug beside her with a well placed kick. Chun gritted her teeth. She hated working with someone else, it always made her mad.

The thugs were quickly taken care of between them two. As the last thug fell, Chun suddenly whirled around and aimed a front kick to the intruder's face. The nerve of his shitting ass, making her look weak, making her look incapable of looking after herself. However, to her surprise, her kick was countered by a similar move and her leg was forced back to the ground. She glared at him angrily.

"You baka, stay out of this, I didn't need help." She tried a punch to his face, but he blocked it with his forearm. He smirked.

"Oh really…I'd say you needed a lot of help back there, with the state your in." He looked pointedly at her bandaged arms and blood covered knuckles. He then neatly countered another one of her bone crushing kicks with a high block. Chun scowled.

"Listen, have you ever heard of Chun-Ji Hyang? Yeah? Well, that's me… and I don't need any help from you or anyone else. As for these…" She gestured at her arms. "…so what if my arms are bandaged? It just warns the rest of the stupid world to stay away from me. Apparently, you're even worse then stupid… you jackass!"

A concerted chorus of "ooooh" and "she dissed you man" came from the crowd of high school students surrounding them. The boy was different though, looking at her impassively. "My name is Shin-Ken, nice to meet you Chun. I don't think you were around last time I was here. Oh well." He dropped back into a fighter's stance. "There's always a first time for every damn thing in the world."

His foot came into contact with her upraised arm, his fist with a defensive palm. Her hand chopped at air as he spun away and tried to whip-kick her legs but she jumped and lashed out at his face. Shin-Ken ducked and grabbed her leg, pulling her to the ground, but Chun rolled away. Both stood there, relatively unscathed.

"This is getting nowhere."

Suddenly, Chun whipped her leg at his knees and chopped the opposite direction with her other arm. Caught by surprise, Shin-Ken was forced to do an aerial over her leg, at the same time catching her arm and twisting it behind her. She rolled forward, throwing him to the ground. Chun stepped back. Without warning, Shin-Ken pulled her legs out from under her, and she fell on her back. He immediately pinned her to the ground by her shoulders, each of his hands pushing her back, his leg pinning hers to the floor.

Some of the girls in the crowd squealed, and Yang-Me (who brought her camera everywhere) snapped a picture. Chun gasped for breath, at the same time glaring daggers at Shin-Ken. Nonetheless, she was aware of just how close he was to her. He looked at her coolly. "Give up?"

Her dignity extremely injured, Chun spat out the words angrily. "Fine, you win."

Shin-Ken calmly got up and dusted off his jacket. Retrieving his schoolbag from a nearby bystander, he turned and walked away. Chun scrambled up angrily. She flicked her middle finger at his back, shouting at his back before heading home.

"I'll get you someday, and when I do, you'll pay hell for this!"

And all the while, Shin-Ken only paused to look over his shoulder once. He grinned that annoying grin, and turned away. But it wouldn't be the last time he ran into Chun-Ji Hyang. Not on his life.


End file.
